My Old Friend
by Ehmber
Summary: Dedicated to Emmelz for my inspiration, and my sister Tammie for being well, my old friend and staying by my side through thick and thin.After the war, Harry and Moldyshorts are both dead,and Ginny has to raise her daughter with Hermione's and Ron's help.


This is my first story ever so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from this fanfic accept the picture discriptions and the plot.

**_My old friend, I recall  
The times we had hanging on my wall  
I wouldn't trade them for gold  
Cause they laugh and they cry me  
Somehow sanctify me  
Their woven in the stories I have told  
And tell again  
_**

Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger-Weasley, and Ginny Potter sat on the floor of Harry's room at number 12,Gimauld Place,with Ginny holding a small red-haired, green-eyed bundle of joy in her lap, and a huge ton of photos and one half full scrapbook spread in front of them.

**_  
My old friend, I apologize  
For the years that have passed  
Since the last time you and I  
Dusted off those memories  
But the running and the races  
The people and the places  
There's always somewhere else I had to be  
Time gets slim, my old friend_**

Hremione picked up one of them and showed it to the others with a smile on her face. Upon seeing the photo, they all burst out laughing. It was a picture of Harry, Ron and Ginny having a race around Hogwarts on their broomsticks, taken right before Voldemort came and destroyed Hogwarts, and Harry along with it. They looked so carefree and happy, but they don't anymore. Ginny started crying a couple minutes after she saw the picture.

"Gin? What's wrong?" Hermione asked her sister-in-law concernedly.

"I'm sorry guys." Ginny said,wiping tears away. "I-I just miss him.Why did he have to pull a stupid and get himself killed? Gred and Forge were so happy when Voldie died,they set off all their fireworks,but when the smoke cleared,we saw only one body..."

She took a picture out of the stack.It was the one that Colin Creevey took as the smoke was clearing and a pile of rags and one body was revealed.

"Harry's." they all said together as tears started pouring down their faces, including Lily's (their daughter).

_**Don't know why, don't know why  
Don't know why, don't know why**  
_

'_Why did you leave me Harry_?' Ginny thought to herself.'_Why? I thought you loved me_!'_  
** My old friend, this song's for you  
Cause a few a few simple Verses  
Was the least that I could do  
To tell the world that you were here  
Cause the love and the laughter  
Will live long after  
All of the sadness and the tears  
We'll meet again, my old friend**  
_

"Ginny"a voice that sounded familiar said in her head.

"Harry?"she said happily while looking around the room

"Ginny.I'm never truly gone." the voice said again.This time they all heard it and looked into the doorway of the room.Harry was standing there, looking very pale and transparent, but her love was there nonetheless.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"Ginny shouted at the top of her lungs."HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME WITH YOUR DAUGHTER TO RAISE ALL BY MYSELF?"she said while storming over to him angrily.

"_Um-um-um-Guys?A little help here?_"Harry asked, looking from Ron to Hermione and cowering from Ginny.

"Would you at least like to see your daughter before you go?"Gin asked in a calmer, quieter voice.

"_DUH!Why do you think i am here_?"he walked over to the crib next to the stack of photos that Hermione had summoned when Ginny had started yelling and put the baby in so she wouldn't drop her."_AWWWWW.She is so cute.She looks just like her mother._"

"But she has her father's eyes." Ginny said with a loving glance at her late husband.

"Harry."Hermione said as he started to fade."Which picture do you want to take with you?" She had done research and knew that a ghost could take on object with them as they were leaving this place.

"_How about this one_."He said, picking up a picture of Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, all the Weasleys, himself, Hermione, Lily, and Ron and Hermione's son in it,taken two days before Voldemort came."_When you get up there, don't be surprised if it has changed a lot._"Harry said with a wink"_we have all the Marauders, Gred, and Forge up there.There will be an all out prank war going on that will be the Marauders (Moony,Padfoot,Prongs,Lils, and myself), vs. the Weasly twins and anyone else that wants to join in on their side._"

"goodbye, Harry." they all said with unshed tears in their eyes as he faded out of sight,the picture fading with him.

**_  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye, goodbye_**

**_My old friend, my old friend  
Goodbye, goodbye_**

****

Well,how did you like it?Critism is accepted, as this is my first Fanfic ever.I will post my next one when I get the same amount of reviews as i am old (fourteen).I actually cried while I typed this up.And i still am crying now.

Dedicated to Emmelz, for my inspiration as I read her songfic Photographs.


End file.
